Cardcaptors of the Elemental Powers
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: It's time to round up the cardcaptors of the Millenium! The Sakura Cards are undergoing a change to become Millenium cards through her daughter Ying-Ying... Ying-Ying has left Japan to study aboard and the sakura card have been flying all over the place.
1. A New Future

Disclaimers:   Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me!!!  Sure wish it did though… But this wonderful series was created by CLAMP!  CLAMP is a group of mangaka who have done much of the best manga that was ever created in history!  They did Clover, Angelic Layer, Chobits, Magic Knight Rayearth, X, and a whole lot more!  CLAMP, you rule!!!   All of the new names that are mentioned and have no relation to the original story belong to me!

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Dora Ng, a.k.a Kyokosakuras/pandabear234 

^^Authoress' Note^^

Hihi!  This is also one of the new fanfics that I've made a plan to come up with.  Since my other fanfic was a total dud, I decided to start a new one!!!  Names will be repeated b/c this is the sequel and addition to the other one that I had before… I promised to myself that I would get this story out no matter what… so I've been refreshed!  I hope you enjoy this new start!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 years later have passed since the cards mistress decided to start her mission over again with two new companions…

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Pandabear234/Kyokosakuras

Cardcaptors of the Elemental Powers 

Prologue/Chapter 1: A New Future…

~Hong Kong, China…

*Knock knock*  

"Ying-Ying, it's time to get up."

There was no answer from the opposite side, so the woman opens the door to find a room with nobody inside.  She sighs and closes the door and walks down the hall, =she must be in the garden again…= the woman continues and starts walking down the elegant stairs made of marble.  She comes to a stop at the window when she notices a young girl outside with her eyes closed and twirling around in the wind…  =She sure doesn't need a wake up call since she's already in her school uniform…= Then the woman maintains the walk down the stairs.  Her hair is still dark and thick sways as she continues her way…  At the end of the stairs, a young man of 17 years in a school uniform stops her, "Yelan-sama, breakfast is ready for you and Ying-Ying."

Yelan smiles and nods her head, "Thank you Jin.  I'm going to go call Ying-Ying in."

Jin shakes his head and lifts his hand up to stop her, "It's okay, I'll call her in."

Yelan sighs and nods, "Okay, I'll meet you two in the dining hall then."

Jin moves out of her way and starts towards the garden while Yelan watches him go.  

~Somewhere else…

3 females, I flying lion, and 2 males are fighting…

"SAKURA!  Watch out behind you!"

Sakura twirls her wand in a circle to defend herself and cries, "Shield!"

A strong force field circles around her to protect her from the attack.  She kneels down and struggles to breathe, "My energy is just being drained!  I can't seal it if we can't weaken this card!"

Syaoran jumps into Sakura's field, "Sakura, you're too weak!  Crystal, your turn!"

Crystal narrows her eyes and pulls out the Woody Card.  She twirls her wand around and pokes the card with determination, "Watery!"

Water strips come out of the card and attempts to tie down the giant bird.  However the water suddenly evaporates up and the bird aggressively flies towards Crystal with tremendous speed.  Kiki gasps, "Watery couldn't defeat it! Crystal!"

~Garden in China…

"Morning Jin, and what do you want so early in the morning?"

Jin stops in his tracks, "You know that I was coming?"

Ying-Ying smiles and turns her head to face him, "Just a sense that I have…"

Jin sighs and starts again towards her, he stops when he reaches about a feet away from her. She turns her head back to what she was looking at.  He looks at the direction, "That's a wonderful sight to see." Ying-Ying nods, "It's so comforting to watch the sea…"

The wind blows towards then and Ying-Ying breathes in the wonderful salty air.  Jin's dark bangs flow with the wind and he slides his hands through the top of his head, "Ying-Ying, breakfast is ready, and your grandma is waiting for us."  

Ying-Ying nods and turns around and starts walking back, "Okay, come on Jin, what are you waiting for?"

Jin starts following behind her and glances around the garden, =I wonder what she's really thinking since she spends so much time out here. = 

~Japan…

Crystal closes her eyes and tries to shield herself with a wall of water.  The bird continues towards her when suddenly a male uses his scroll and shouts, "Powers of Shield reflect!"

Crystal opens her eyes, "Otou-san!"

The bird is reflected off but it flies away with speed that they can't match.

Eriol put his daughter down, "Did you seriously believe that your wall of water and defeat that bird?"

Crystal nods unwillingly, "I'm sorry Otou-san"

Tears start to fall from Sakura's eyes, "I couldn't even capture that card…"

Syaoran grits his teeth as he hugs her, "It's okay Sakura; you did your best."

Crystal, Kiki, and Eriol approach them.  The Shield's field disappears and Sakura's, Crystal's, and Kiki's wands become pendants surrounding their necks.  

Eriol sighs, "We can't possibly continue this hectic mission.  It's been 6 years and we've captured many cards, but we can't seal the wind based ones."

Crystal and Kiki stand there with their outfits blowing in the wind and stare at Sakura.  Kiki closes her eyes, "There's nothing we can do is there?"

Syaoran shakes his head, "No… I believe there much… we still have to find the other 4 Cardcaptors of the Elements… We only have 2 which are you two."

Eriol kneels down beside Sakura, "Sakura, I believe that we have certainly seen our better days…" 

Sakura nods as she sniffs and takes a deep breath, "We need Ying-Ying…"

Syaoran hugs her tighter; "I know… but she has chosen her path…"

Cerbebus flies down to their level, "There's nothing we can do about her choice…"

Sakura continues to sob, "Ying-Ying…"

~China…

Ying-Ying blinks as she sits down at her seat with Jin pushing the chair behind her,  "Did you hear something?" she asked him. 

Jin looks strangely at her as he takes his seat, "No?  Was I supposed to?"

Ying-Ying shrugs, "Nevermind…"

Yelan close her eyes, =I sense much trouble with Syaoran…= She opens her eyes again, and picks up her chopsticks, "Ying-Ying, do you plan to go back to Japan for your Spring Break?"

Ying-Ying swallows what she had in her mouth, "No, why Oba-sama?"

Yelan looks at her surprisingly, "You don't want to visit your mother or father?"

Ying-Ying shakes her head, "No… it's not that I don't want to visit them, it's just that I was planning to train martial arts with Jin here… why?"

Yelan sighs as she glances at Jin, "Nothing in particular… okay if that's what you want, your cousins are visiting though."

Ying-Ying suddenly chokes, "Huh?"

Jin blinks strangely as she pats Ying-Ying's back, "She has cousins?"

Yelan nods, "Yes she has 2 cousins that are living in Japan… and they are coming to visit during your spring break…"

Ying-Ying takes a deep breath, as she gets ready to pick up her bowl of soup, "okay then, I just hope they don't get in my way of training…"

Yelan glances at her, =when did you get so restless whenever I mentioned your mother or your cousins…=

Ying-Ying places her bowl down and gets up, "I'm done, you ready to go Jin?"

Jin sets his bowl down too and also gets up, "Yes, let's get going…"

~Japan…

"So you made plans for us to go to China?"

Eriol nods as he looks at his daughter, "Yes, you will see your grandmother, Ying-Ying, and her training partner.  I believe his name is Jin."

Crystal looks at him, "Otou-san, she's training?"

Eriol nods, and Syaoran starts up, "I made sure my mother started training her with the powers of magic no matter what…"

Kiki twirls her fingers in her hair, "She's practicing her element right?"

Syaoran nods, "I'm sure she is…"

Crystal questions her father, "What about that Jin-dude?"

Eriol sighs and adjusts her glasses, "I'm sure he is practicing the element of Earth."

Crystal and Kiki suddenly gasp; Kiki stands up quickly, "And Then, we have another element! We have 4 now!"

Eriol nods, "Yep… and in time; we will also have to find the element of Fire, and Metal…"

~China…

"Ying-Ying?"

Ying-Ying glances at her bodyguard, "Hm?"

Jin walks along beside her, "You don't seem to happy about your cousins visiting…"

Ying-Ying shrugs as she blows her hair to the side, "It doesn't matter to me… but you and I are still going to train with our powers, right?"

Jin nods with assurance, "Always by your side…"

Ying-Ying smiles as he takes her hand, "Always by your side…"

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz… this seems kinda crappi to me… I really don't know about this, but does the plot seem kinda shaky doesn't it?  I promise to you if you like it, I will make it better!  First chapters always seem to be a bit hard for me though… forgive me, but I want make a comeback!  Please review!  It's just the Prologue/Chapter 1! Then I will update if there are even going to be any reviews… so ja!  ^^

^^Kyoko-chan


	2. Arrival

Disclaimers:   Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me!!!  Sure wish it did though… But this wonderful series was created by CLAMP!  CLAMP is a group of mangaka who have done much of the best manga that was ever created in history!  They did Clover, Angelic Layer, Chobits, Magic Knight Rayearth, X, and a whole lot more!  CLAMP, you rule!!!   All of the new names that are mentioned and have no relation to the original story belong to me!

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by, Kyokosakuras a.k.a Dora Ng/Fujimiya Kyoko

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz… The New M+M's may be dead, but I've decided to start fresh and start a new fic with the same characters…  Ying-Ying has been studying abroad in China with her Grandmother Yelan… so that starts off from the last chapter of the New M+Ms's…  this chapter might start off a little harsh ^^; but it's important to developing the relationships of this story^^.

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jin walks along beside her, "You don't seem to happy about your cousins visiting…"_

_Ying-Ying shrugs as she blows her hair to the side, "It doesn't matter to me… but you and I are still going to train with our powers, right?"_

_Jin nods with assurance, "Always by your side…"_

_Ying-Ying smiles as he takes her hand, "Always by your side…"_

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Pandabear234/Kyokosakuras

The Continuation of "The New M+Ms"

Cardcaptors of the Elemental Powers 

Chapter 2: Arrival 

"Jin?"

Jin blinks as he turns to face her, "Yes, Ying-Ying?"

Ying-Ying makes a strange face at him, "What did you just mumble again?"

Jin scratches his head, =I was daydreaming? = "Eh…Nothing important…"

Ying-Ying sighs and shakes her head, "Jin… you can't keep daydreaming… we have so much more to focus on!  You are my bodyguard remember?"

Jin glances at her, "I'm sorry.  I promise you that I will protect you whole mindedly."

Ying-Ying stops and turns to him smiling, "That's better.  Not to mention the fact that we still got the rest of these cards to capture…" she takes a card out of her pocket.

Jin nods, "Yes, you're right… let's get going, I don't think we should stay here since it's not safe…"

Ying-Ying nods and they start walking again towards their destination…

Jin glances at her as she faces forward, =why can't I tell you my true feelings? =

~Japan…

"Crystal?  Are you ready for the trip yet?"

Crystal glances at Kiki who just stepped into her room, "Hold on… how much time do we have before we have to leave the house?"

Kiki looks at her watch, "Half an hour."

Crystal nods as she sits on her suitcase trying to close it, "Good."

Kiki blinks as she sees the gigantic suitcase that Crystal was sitting on, "That suitcase is bigger than mine…"

Crystal blinks and points down, "This one?"

Kiki nods and twirls her black hair around her finger, "Yea… the one that you're sitting on…"

Crystal shrugs as she gets up, "So?  I still got the other one over there." She points to the side and sees 2 smaller suitcases.

Kiki's eyes widen as she saw the other ones, "You need that much stuff?"

Crystal nods, "How long are we going again?"

Kiki bites her lower lip, "We're going for only a week…"

Crystal sighs with relief, "Good, I thought that I might need another suitcase too…"

Kiki looks at her strangely, "I recommend that you decrease your number suitcase by one…"

Crystal looks at her, "Why?"

Kiki sits on Crystal's blue bed, "Just do what I say… I came here with one suitcase, and I'm leaving with one suitcase… you should really pack lightly!  We can shop there for new stuff!"

Crystal's face turns bright, "You're right!  Good idea!" She gets off the suitcase, opens it, and starts to throw things out over her head in the direction of Kiki.  Kiki cries, "Watch where you're throwing the stuff!"

Crystal turns around and giggles, "Sorry…"

~Hong Kong, China… high-school…

Ying-Ying walks towards her locker to get her school shoes, but she senses something… =there's something in my locker… why is it only me here? =  "Jin!"

Jin takes his eyes off of his locker and turns to Ying-Ying, "what?"

Ying-Ying points at her locker, "I think those guys are at it again… it's too quiet"

Jin sighs and steps closer to her, "Again?"

Ying-Ying nods and sighs "Open it for me…"

Jin grabs the handle and glances at her, "Ready?"

Ying-Ying nods, Jin flings the door open and Ying-Ying flings her right hand in a circle, "Wind!"

Envelopes that should've fell onto the floor were floating in the air.  Ying-Ying stares at them, "This is far more than last week!  Look at how much paper that they wasted… then again" she waves her hand again and the envelopes slowly drop into a pile in her hands. 

Ying-Ying goes through them, "Eww… Eww… Eww…" she continues to go through them as Jin watches her,  "Eww… Eww… You're kidding right? … Eww… Eww… not him again…" Then she just gives up and uses her wind powers again and sends them flying into the garbage can, "Waste of my time…"

Jin blinks as he watches her powers, "Ying-Ying, you really are getting popular…"

Ying-Ying sighs and makes a tired face, "They are so annoying!!!"  She reaches into her locker and takes out her school shoes, "They kept leaving these letters, and they never get the fact that I'm not interested…"

She switches her shoes, Jin looks into her locker and notices a black envelope,  "I think you missed one." He pulls it out and hands it to her, "Here."

Ying-Ying sighs as she takes it from him, "Aiya… I can't believe these guys…"

She opens the envelope when suddenly a cloud of black smoke starts to flow out of the envelope…  Jin moves forward to protect Ying-Ying, but he blinks when noticing she was gone, "Ying-Ying!"  The smoke clears out, and all there is Jin standing there, =Ying-Ying?  Where did she go?"  He glances around and finds a card on the floor, he picks it up and reads, =Mistress of Wind… you will be defeated and will be mine… sayanora, Lei Liu…=

Jin's hands shakes as he holds on to the card and suddenly he throws his fist at the lockers leaving a dent, "Damn… not him again…"

~Japan…

"Crystal!  Kiki!"

Crystal and Kiki look at their bedroom door to see a woman with emerald eyes and long auburn brown hair, "Auntie Sakura?"

Sakura smiles at them, "Aren't you two leaving soon?"

They both nod at the taller female, "Yea…"

Sakura looks at her watch, "Your flight is in one hour, let's get a move on!"

Kiki looks at her and asks, "Are you coming with us?"

Sakura looks down at her and shakes her head, "No… I can't…"

Crystal pulls her suitcase towards the door, "Why not?"

Sakura sighs and shrugs, "I don't think that Ying-Ying is really expecting us… I talked to your grandmother, and she didn't really have a good reaction… anyways, I still got some work to get finished at the office…"

Crystal and Kiki stare at her, Kiki questions her, "Ying-Ying isn't happy that we're going to visit her?"

Sakura shakes her head again, "It seems that way…"

Kiki pats her arm, "Auntie Sakura, it's okay… I'm sure that deep inside of Ying-Ying she really misses you… you are her mother… we all know that Ying-Ying has become this way because of what happened 6 years ago… we can't change that, we know not even the Time card can change it…"

Sakura smiles and nods at her niece, "I know Kiki… thanks for making me feel better… come on!  You two have to go soon!  Not to mention the fact that you have to check up on that new guy that's her bodyguard…"

The young females smile at her while holding their charms on their necklaces, "No problem…"

~Hong Kong, school roof…

Ying-Ying stirs from little nap, she opens her eyes and sits up… =where am I? =

"Morning, Ying-Ying…"

Ying-Ying looks to her right and gives him the most uninviting eyes, "You again?"

The young man looks at her and shakes his head, "I have a name…"

Ying-Ying sighs and gets up, "I'm late for class now, and I don't really care whether or not you have a name…" She starts towards the door, and the guy somersaults in front of her blocking her way out…

He shakes his head, "No… I'm challenging you right now…"

Ying-Ying glares at him and crosses her arms, "Move… I don't have the time to defeat you now…  can't you challenge me later?  Besides, I'm not interested whatever your name is…"

He grits his teeth and pushes her back away from the door, "the name is Lei… and I'm challenging you now, I will defeat you so you will go out with me…"

Ying-Ying blows her hair out of the way of her eyes, "No one is going to do that, and I'm not interested in a slump like you."

Lei leans on the doorframe, "Then how come you're always out with that Jin guy?"

Ying-Ying sits on the bench not to far away, "Jin is special, and his relationship with me is not important to me or you…"

Lei starts to walk towards her, "Good, cause now I'm going to defeat you with this." He takes out two cards one reading Fly and the other Fight…

Ying-Ying gasps when she sees the pink cards in his hands and quickly gets up from the bench, "Where the heck did you get those?"

Lei shrugs sarcastically, "Who knows… I just used a certain spell and they came running to me…"

Ying-Ying forces her hand out at him, "Give me those Sakura Cards…"

Lei shakes his head and puts them into his pocket, "Hell no… unless you fight me.  My martial arts should be more improved with this card."  He takes his stance in the drunken style form… 

Ying-Ying sighs and just stands there, =damn… He's making this harder…= "You just make the first move…"

Lei charges at her with a fist aiming at her face, "Take this!"  Suddenly he blinks, =where the heck did she go? =

Ying-Ying was flying over him, and comes down with a lighting kick to the back of his head, "Just because I'm female, you really shouldn't underestimate me…"

Lei falls to the ground but rolls over before she jumps on him, "You shouldn't underestimate me either Ms. Ying-Ying!"

He floats up, Ying-Ying grits her teeth, =he's using Fly…= "You coward…"

Lei shrugs and his braided tail blows in the wind that was forming, "Hey, what can I say?  I just want to date you."

Ying-Ying closes her eyes and she starts to float up, =oh… Key of the divine powers of the wind… come forth and show me your true form!!!  =  She flies up, and the key that was around her neck grew into a wand… with the movement of her hand waving the wand; the wind that was blowing at Lei sends him flying to the ground, "Damn!"

Lei struggles to get up but is unsuccessful, "Damn it Ying-Ying!  You didn't tell me that you had powers too!  You didn't even use it last time…"

Ying-Ying slowly drifts down and lands in front of his face, "Never underestimate me… last time; there was really no reason why I needed to use my powers and you're still weak."

She twirls her fingers around and the Sakura cards that were in Lei's pocket drifts out, "Thanks weakling…"

Lei starts cursing his head off "DAMN IT!!!"

The door flies open, "Ying-Ying!"

Ying-Ying looks at the door, "Hey Jin…"

Jin looks down at Lei on the floor in a weird position, "what happened to him?"

Ying-Ying twirls her fingers, "He just had a little accident…" She shows him the cards, and Jin's face lights up, "You got more?"

Ying-Ying nods as her wand shrinks back into its key form, "This moron thought that he could defeat me and get a date if he used my mother's Sakura cards against me…"

Jin shakes his head and kneels down smirking at Lei, "Nice try moron…"

Lei glares at him "Damn it Jin!  You bastard… after you come from Japan, why are you always hanging around with Ying-Ying!!!  She was mine!"

Ying-Ying sighs and covers her ears "I was never yours… Jin… shut him up…"

Jin nods as he snaps his fingers and a rashinban covers Lei's mouth shut, "She said 'Shut up'."

Lei just gives him a dirty look and starts his line of cursing again muffled… 

~Hong Kong Airport…

"Waii!!!  We're here!"

Kiki walks behind Crystal as she jumps around happily, "Yep… back in Hong Kong…"

Crystal stops jumping around and faces Kiki, "You haven't been here since you transferred to Japan right?"

Kiki nods as she glances around, "It's been a while… 6 years…"

Crystal glances around as well when she notices a figure familiar to her, "Kiki, doesn't that look like your mother?"

Kiki looks in the direction that Crystal pointed to and smiles immediately, "Mama!"  She runs over to the female in a Chinese dress, "I haven't seen for so long!"

Meiling smiles as she hugs back her daughter, "It's been 3 years since I last saw you dear Kiki… how are you?"

Kiki looks up at her with a smile, "I been great!  Is my papa here? And what about Oba-sama?"

Meiling nods as she notices Crystal, "Oba-sama and Papa is back at the mansion… Crystal, it's been some time hm?"

Crystal nods and hugs her too, "Yea, nice to see you after so long…"

Meiling blinks and she glances around, "You are the only two that came?  Where are Sakura, Xiaolang, Eriol, and Tomoyo?"

Crystal takes a step back after releasing Meiling, "They had important stuff to do back at home… only Yukito and Nakuru came with us…they are now getting our luggage…"

Meiling nods understanding, "I see…" She sees Yukito and Nakuru approaching them, "Yukito-san, Nakuru-san; welcome to Hong-Kong."

Yukito smiles and nods with a bow, "Thank you… you seem to be great Meiling-san…"

Meiling nods, Nakuru jumps and hugs her, "Meiling-chan!!!  It's been way too long!"

Meiling nods again and hugs her back, "Yep…"

The let go of each other, and Meiling asks, "Don't you think that we should get going? We have a limo waiting for us…"

They all agree with her and start walking…

Crystal and Kiki walk together in front the three taller individuals… Yukito and Nakuru continue to glance around… Meiling whispers, "Sensing something?"

Yukito nods his head, "It's not strong…"

Nakuru closes her eyes, "The sense of Sakura cards…Meiling, how long have you been sense them around here in Hong-Kong?"

Meiling sighs and closes her eyes; "I've been back for 3 years… my grandmother says that she has sensed them since 6 years ago…"

Nakuru's eyes shot open, "6 years ago?"

Meiling nods, "Yes… since that time when Ying-Ying was still a beginner…"

^^Authoress' Note^^

Okay… how was that… there weren't that much reviews for the last chapter… so this might not even continue again… so you know the drill… review! Review!  Review! And I will get back to you with a new chapter… although, I'm getting quite busy with all of the new fanfics that I'm planning to post… but I'm trying to best, and all the ideas are flooding in except for KKJ's Divine Wind Princess…


End file.
